Follow THE Destiny
by SofianBabyDoll
Summary: It is a story for Seth and Summer and their life after merriage.This is something I felt like writing so I hope you enjoy it.:


**I must have lost my mind but… do not think this of me I have just felt like I want to write a fanfic which is taking place away from what have been happening in Orange County. Well not that far but just… so I think you got that and I am starting with the scenery – it is taking place right after Summer and Seth s wedding. I have to beg you to excuse me if there is a story like that but I have so many ideas about this one and I received them at the moment I saw their wedding and since I am mad about Seth/Summer relationship I though I really need to write this and I hope you like it as much as I do. Or wait a minute I have to like it. You do not have to but I hope you do. And you can tell me if so. Just write me a review if you want me to continue with this. So this is for now.**

**P.S. – Sweet Jesus I have read so much just out of the story but I have to say it again – I am so sorry if there is a story already have been made in about what is happening after the wedding. Just I am begging you to give me a chance to show you what I can do with this scenery.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**SOMETHING LIKE A NEW LIFE**

There had always been joy in the little up – town house. There were living the most loving people in the world as their friends were telling them. And they were probably right because Summer and Seth Cohen had been together since high school and they were definitely loving each other and were happy together. They had their professions and a great life… Many even friends were feeling envy about it because the life of the couple was more than like a dream and it seemed so perfect that they were feeling scared a bit about it though for many they should have only felt happy about it. This was more than they should want from life.

But there was something that was not letting them live their life in peas – their past. A lot of their friends in past were calling them but they had kept a distance from this until they realize what they really want – to get back and then turn and continue their life or just to continue their life without looking back. And this seemed like was tearing their relationship apart and they had been arguing always about one and the same thing…

One morning Seth woke up in the empty bed. This was not usually empty but that morning Summer had woken up too early before her husband so she could arrange a surprise for him one that he would never had the words to say 'thank you' for and Summer loved surprises like that. And she was good in that but Seth was loosing his words anytime she was making surprises to him… just he was that kind of person…

Seth woke into the kitchen of his house. The place was big the couple bought it with their own money and they were proud of it. They were living in Los Angeles and a house like their in this city was really expensive for two people that were just starting their work. And the kitchen look pretty like the one in Seth s last house but this was not a big deal especially for Summer. It seemed really cute for her that Seth wanted something to remind him about his past life. And he missed this a lot which was pretty strange because all of his life he wanted to get away and when he was finally away… he wanted to go back…

Just walking through the door of the living room Seth hit a box and fell down. He felt his feet hurt and he was holding it with his hands.

'Summer!' he shouted so she could hear him.

'What?' she came from the bathroom and she was looking pretty happy with had nothing to do with the angry mood of Seth.

'Would you come here…sweety?' he was usually calling her with different cute names which she used to enjoy but this time it was not so cute.

'Yeah sure.' She said and after a few minutes she showed up from the corner of the bathroom door but she was not showing her own body like she was prepared to run way after seeing what her husband was willing to tell her.

'Come closer please.' He said and then he looked around and noticed the plenty of boxes around himself.

'Tell me fat I do not have a lot of time I have to go for work.' She said and she moved next to him and she was walking slowly.

'Hun I have just felt like in a prison with all these boxes around me.' He said and he was trying to stand up but his foot was really hurting.

'Oh, hun they have to be here.' She said and she smiled like she was more than happy about what she had just heard.

'But I do not want them here.' He said and he felt the need of standing up. Summer was usually smaller than him and in a conversation he wanted to win by all means he had to look taller as always.

'But I do. And what is wrong with your foot?'

'I will tell you what is wrong with it. I hit one of the God damn it boxes.' He said and his voice was getting higher and Summer did not like this at all and never was.

'Why do not be careful with them. I supposed you hit the one with my note books. I swear God if you did something to them…'

'Summer. Why are they taking place here?'

'You have not already figured this out?'

'How could I? I do not usually wake up alone in the bed, go to my living room and hit a box just when I try to enter the room. This is really not my life you know…'

'I know hun but you have to change your life for… one weekend… I think this is enough.' Said Summer and she had a happy smile on her face. She was enjoying Seth s face and the way she was playing with him. Then she moved to the kitchen and Seth followed her. He was willing to walk on her steps no matter where she was going.

'Where are we going this weekend Summer?' he was getting pretty nervous but this was a thing Sum liked in him and also she knew he was not dangerous in this kind of a mood.

'Guess it yourself.' She said and she sip coffee in her cup. And Seth was feeling weak and he was pissed of this game but he should have got used to them after the year living with Summer.

'Oh come on. Stop doing this to me. You know that I love you but in moments like this I feel like killing my self and leaving you taking care for my funeral with your own money.' He said and she could see the nervous spark in his eyes.

'This was a good point.' She said and she looked differently. First she was happy no more.

'Are you now telling me?'

'We are going to BURKELEY!' she said and she looked so excited…

'WE WHAT?' he asked and he was not looking excited.

'What is this face of yours? I thought you would be happy about this news. You better help me I packed the most of the stuff but we are leaving in four days and I am going to need you help.' She said and she sat on the table.

'Summer you cannot just be saying this to me as you have decided it to your own.' Said Seth and he was really looking mad and for Sum this was a reaction she did not expect.

'You are scaring me acting like that. I feel like I do not know you and your reaction.' She said.

'You thought I was going to be happy?'

'Yeah and I am pretty shocked that you are not.'

'I am shocked Summer. Why did you do this?' he asked and this seemed like she had made a cryme and did not tell him about it earlier.

'This is not a big deal Seth we are just going to see your mother, father and Taylor and Ryan. I thought this is a happy event.'

'Not like I do not like the idea I just…I am just mad you did not tell me earlier. This was so stupid from your side to do it.'

'You said I was stupid?' she stood up and she looked red as a tomatoe like in the moments she was maddest.

'Calm down please. It is not good for your heart.'

'And you are taking care of it pretty well.'

'I am trying.'

'I accept your words as an insult. I am leaving for GEORGE and I hope you to be ready to talk when I come back got it?' she said and she woke out of the door. She was already been dressed and she was ready to leave.

Through the years GEORGE had spend a lot of money and they had opened an office in Los Angeles and this is why they moved there. Seth was not mad about it because if he said 'no' they would not be together by that time.

Summer was enjoying working for GEORGE and her husband knew for sure she was not letting go of work like that and he found a work himself nearby her office. He was working for a comic company which was paying him good and he was happy because he liked his work.

When she woke away Seth knew she was mad. And when this was happening he had the power to softened her but this time it was serious situation and he knew for sure he should not go and get her for lunch.

'You will be fine Summer. You know who you married to when you made the wedding and you was ok with his character. This is just a little fight and no big deal.' Summer was out for her lunch time with her best friend in GEORGE – Lucy Miller which was an amazing girl and had nothing to do with other of Sum s friends. But this was ok because the Summer after GEORGE had nothing to do with the one that was supporting Marissa Cooper or that was barely listening to the much of Taylor words and she was proud of what she was because the thing she was having in Los Angeles was different from any other thing she had before… she had started a new life.

'I know him yeah and I do not mind the fight.' Said Summer.

'You do not mind it?' asked Lucy and she looked pretty shocked.

'I guess I did not say it right. I just wanted to say that…the thing I was mostly shocked of was the fact he was so mad after the announcement of we traveling to see his parents and out friends. I thought this was what he wanted and I did my best to do it for him though I did not want to go. I knew this as going to make him happy and this was all that mattered for me.'

'It still does. Hey maybe he was upset because you did not let him help with the luggage.'

'No it is not that. He hates preparing a luggage and I am not letting him do it anyway because he is always messing stuff up.'

'Then are you sure that going to see the figures from the past is really what he wanted?' asked Lucy and she looked so serious I thing that was not so usual for her and this was making Summer thoughtful.

'We have been talking about it. I am the one that do not want going to Berkeley.'

'And why exactly?'

'I do not know. Maybe I just… have a little more work than usual at this time of the year and I have no time for traveling…'

'Sure you sure Summer hunney?'

'Hey dude you really messing it up you know that right?' Seth was talking with his best friend in L.A. as well. Jim Watson was like a twin of Seth and he had nothing to do with Ryan and Seth actually missed the character of Atwood so much… and the fact they lost a connection was killing him a lot.

'You are helping me thanks a lot.' Said Seth and he was not pretty happy about what he had just heard. They were sitting with Jim in the same restaurant where Lucy and Summer were but the boys were at an other part of the restaurant and the girls could not see them.

'Hey you wanted me to tell you the truth and the truth is that you are a dork man. You messed it up really.'

'Stop saying that. When did you get on Summer s side?'

'Everybody you know will be on her side when you devorce.'

'We are not divorcing damn it.'

'You are saying now.'

'Stop pissing me of ok?'

'I am sorry I was just kidding. I know now you love Summer and she loves you too and I do not think I fight like this will get you ceparated. This is ridiculous.'

'You think so?'

'Of course it is. But for women this is not quite the same and she must be upset right now.' Said Jim and he became thoughtful.

'When did you start to understand women man?'

'I have always been understanding them man. You know that.'

'You have had a lot of girlfriends but we both know you had them for the sex so do not talk about yourself as a saint or something.'

'Yeah you are maybe right.' Said Jim.' Hey get back at home early and bring her some flowers.'

'Are are kidding me? To buy death flowers to an environmental saver? I will be a death amn if I do that.'

'You have a good point.'

'And you are a dork.'

'Hey is not this the way Summer was calling you?'

'Why are you doing this?'

'I am trying to help. If flowers are not fine they buy her something made of chocolate.'

'Yeah this will be for the nights thinking about how much she hates me you know…'

'She does not hate you.'

'But she will. She is looking for the calories man.'

'Oh this women.' Said Jim and he smiled. Seth did the same and he remembered all of the nights trying to figure out what kind of creatures women were with no success.

'I love her whatever she does.'

'And you have to beg this is the same with her because either way she is going to feel bad when seeing coming back home with empty hands where you are so guilty.'

'She loves me.' He said.

'Do not stop saying that.' Said Jim and he laughed but the thing was he was not sure what he was laughing for.

'What is so funny for God sake?'

'Nothing you are just… such a funny guy.'

'Glad you think so. But I do not feel like laughing at this moment.'


End file.
